gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight 679
Flight 679 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given by Cecilia Cassidy to Samantha Douglas. Mission Cecilia talks with Audrey at the secondary CyberCrime Office in Vete de Aquí as Sam waits by a table. Audrey invites Sam over to hear what they are talking about and Cecilia reveals that the Cyber-terrorist they captured is responsible for hacking Flight 679 and crashing it in Rockskin. Audrey explains that they need to know why it happened and how by getting the Passenger Manifest and Flight Data from the airport. Sam offers to get the Manifest and Data as Cecilia explains the airport at Fox has the Flight Data but the Manifest is being held by the Rockskin Fire Department. Cecilia organizes a Warrant for Sam before she leaves and prints out a copy of it for her to use. Sam drives over to the airport and use the warrant to get a copy of the Flight Data from the Airport workers before heading off. However, as she is leaving the city, a blue Moonbeam begins to follow her. As she gets on Rockskin Road; the van rams her and forces her to stop as multiple vehicle arrive and attack her; forcing her take down the #PURIFIERS with lethal weapons. After taking down the last terrorist; Sam calls Cecilia to ask her who the purifiers are and is told to get the manifest first. She arrives in Rockskin and finds the ditch creating by the crash and most of it cornered off by military soldiers and rescue teams. She goes into the Fire Department and obtains the manifest. As she leaves the Fire Station; a Volatol is spotted as it drops a bomb on the plane and destroys area along with the rescue workers near it while a Pyro open fires on the soldiers killing them. Sam goes to a weapon crate and finds a Homing Launcher on it, and asks the soldiers to cover her. After several missiles; Sam finally destroys the Pyro and the Volatol before heading back to the ghost town. She informs Cecilia of her actions and Cecilia decides to formally induct her, and give her some training. Cecilia learns that one of the passengers is New Zealand Heavy Metal singer Angela Bones and tells her that the #PURIFIERS is a Christian Extremist Cyber-Terrorist Cell that operates worldwide. Since Angela's music is against Christian beliefs; Cecilia believes that she was the target and reveals that Angela never caught the plane and is currently missing. Gameplay *Go to the Airport in Fox. *Talk to the Supervisor. *Collect the Flight Data. *Go to Rockskin. *Take out the Extremists. *Continue to Rockskin. *Go to the Fire Department. *Talk to the Fire Chief and collect the manifest. *Shoot down the Pyro and Volatol. *Return to the CyberCrime Division Office. Deaths *#PURIFIERS members - Killed in self-defence by Sam. *Pyro Pilot - Killed to protect the townsfolks of Rockskin *Volatol Pilot - Killed to protect the Townsfolks of Rockskin. Outcome Sam gains $4000 as a monetary reward and now has a Homing Launcher with the ability to gain more ammo from the Military soldiers in Rockskin. Sam also gains the ability to enter the crash site of Flight 679. Category:Missions